


Fata Morgana

by sakakishuji



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, a bunch of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakakishuji/pseuds/sakakishuji
Summary: Based on @ryujiicepop's Pirate AU.The Fata Morgana is well known among sailors of all kinds; the illusion of a ship that sails above the waves. However, as Captain Sakamoto learns, the ocean can bring far greater trickery than that of the light, as a stowaway aboard his fearsome vessel ends up as far more than he appears to be.





	Fata Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to @ryujiicepop for coming up with a fantastic au and letting me appropriate it for our entertainment <3

"I don't know about you, Captain, but that doesn't look like any mermaid I've ever seen."

Ryuji didn't need to hear Sojiro's sharp commentary to know that he was right. The creature that had become ensnared in the net that they'd cast was far less a mermaid with shimmering scales and far more a sopping wet mess in ruined leather, who stared down at his apparent captors from above.

"Hello," he greeted, and offered a friendly wave from where he'd stuck his hand through the net. 

"Interesting predicament I've found myself in. I'd be happy to explain it if you would kindly release me. What do you say?" 

Ryuji crossed his arms and stared at the dangling catch of the day as he bashfully grinned down at them. The pieces of the puzzle were pretty easy to solve, even for him; the only way he could have been caught by them out in the middle of the ocean were if he'd stowed away back at port, and had somehow gotten the idea that it was easier to try, and fail, to climb the face of the ship to reach the deck. 

The part of him that wasn't annoyed that he'd been able to do it was impressed that he'd done it at all. 

"Boss, lemme see your knife." Ryuji extended his hand to the cook, who grumbled as he handed over the kitchen knife that he kept tucked in his apron strings. The Captain strode over to the rope that held the net in place, and after a bit of sawing, cut it clean through. 

Their captive shouted as he fell to the deck with a splat!, leaving a large wet stain on the wood. 

"I say... you're gonna have to show me how you did that in the morning. 'Cause you had to slip past Makoto, and-- ahem." He couldn't lose his cool, not in front of this total stranger, and not while he was the Captain of this ship! 

"Boss, there's room in your place, right? He can stay there, can't he?"

"Not really--"

"Of course he can! We can't throw him in the brig, since Yusuke's got all his canvases down there... anyway! I'll deal with him in the morning!" 

The Captain strode off, leaving the cook and the miserably wet stowaway alone on the deck. Sojiro watched him struggle with the net that he'd become tangled in, trying and failing to free both his coat and his hair from it. 

"Geez... hold still. I'll cut you out. And then you're gonna dry yourself off--if you track seawater into my kitchen I'm gonna make you scrub the salt out of the floors with that frizzy hair of yours." 

"Right..." The stowaway shoved the net away, and got to his feet, making a few poor attempts to wring the ocean out of his clothes. He watched the grumbling chef's slouched shoulders as he retreated inside the ship, barely waiting to make sure that he was following. 

He took a moment to lift his head and glance up at the stars that dotted the endless sky above. The sea was calm, and the glistening light of the heavens marked the path that they followed. 

His lips curled into a smile. Somewhere within this ship, his treasure lay in wait--and he was now closer than he had ever been before to having it within his grasp.


End file.
